


The Other Side Of Me

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Kara is adorable, Lena is too smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Just as Lena and Kara are getting closer, Supergirl finds herself in the company of a certain CEO more and more.





	1. Taking The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> A short multi chapter story dedicated to the cutest couple on the show (Sanvers is a close second).

It was one of Kara's rare days off; the DEO was surprisingly quiet while things at CatCo were at a standstill. Neither part of her life was demanding her attention so the Kryptonian decided to take advantage of the day by eating her favorite foods and having a movie marathon. She had invited Alex to her lazy day but her older sister had informed her that she was going to brunch with Detective Sawyer. Kara made a mental note to question Alex about it later. 

Kara was tucked under her closest blankets on the couch, a feast of ice cream, potstickers, and pizza before her. After all the years she's spent on Earth, the tall alien still found so much joy in food. She had "The Hunger Games" set up on her TV and was about to start vegging out completely when there was a knock at her front door. Kara used her X-ray vision to see who was knocking; since Alex was busy, the only options it could be was James or Winn. 

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Lena Luthor standing on the other side of the door. 

She moved as quickly and silently as she could to her nightstand and threw her glasses on her face before sprinting to the front door. Kara took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Lena, hi!" She said, cheerily.

Lena smiled brightly at her, "Hello, Miss Danvers. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, you're not interrupting anything.

I'm just having a solo movie marathon," Kara realized she was keeping the door closed, "Please, come in." She opened the door wider and gestured the CEO inside.

Lena strode gracefully past Kara and stood by her island counter. It was then that the tall alien noticed the coffee tray and bag the other woman was carrying.

"What's in the bag?"

"I didn't want to drop by unannounced and not have something to offer. I brought coffee and donuts. I hope you like donuts; I had to assume you did."

Kara's eyes brightened and she walked as quickly as normal to the counter, "I love donuts! Thank you!"

The CEO couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her lips as she took in Kara's enthusiasm. She passed her coffee to her and slid the bag in front of her.

Kara took a sip of coffee and couldn't help the groan she let out. "This is the best coffee I've ever tasted! Where did you get it?"

Lena smirked, obviously a little smug, "I can't reveal all my secrets now can I, Miss Danvers?"

The alien couldn't help the blush that rose onto her cheeks. Lena's deep, seductive voice made a shiver run down her spine. Their budding friendship was something Kara wasn't use to; presently she only had two real girl friends and one was her sister and the other was her boss. Growing up as a newcomer to this planet made it hard for Kara to fit in with anyone, let out the judgmental girls in her year. Lena was the first woman who had actively sought out her presence; she seemed genuinely interested in Kara as a person and that made it impossible to resist her. 

Kara went to open up the pastry bag,

"So, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Lena fiddled with the lid of her coffee cup, "I wanted to see how you were doing. I invited you to my gala and then that alien gang turned it into a disaster. I couldn't find you afterwards and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kara took a small bite of the donut so that she could hide her smile. Lena had been worried about her. She came out of her way to make sure nothing happened to her. Knowing that fact made a warm feeling spread all over her chest. She swallowed before talking, "I appreciate your concern. It was an.....interesting night but I can assure you I'm okay."

The CEO smiled softly at Kara, "I'm glad. I would hate it if something bad happened to you," she reached over and lightly put her hand over Kara's free one.

Brown eyes snapped to their joined hands and Kara had to wonder when Lena had gotten so close to her. She coughed lightly.

"Um, uh, yeah," she stuttered, cursing herself for not coming up with actual words. 

Lena chuckled and withdrew her hand; Kara found herself missing it. "Are you busy tonight?"

Kara shook her head, "I have no plans. It's kinda my day off so I'm free," she smiled.

"Excellent. Have dinner with me."

"What?"

The CEO moved closer to her, "Have dinner with me tonight."

Kara adjusted her glasses, the only sign she was feeling nervous, "Um, yeah sure. That sounds fun."

Lena smiled widely, looking like a predator on the hunt, "Good. Let's say 7:00? I'll send a car for you," Kara nodded, dumbstruck, "Have a nice movie marathon, Miss Danvers." Lena winked at the taller girl, grabbed her coffee cup, and made her way out of the apartment; the encounter was so surreal that Kara only knew it was real because of the bag of donuts on the counter and the heat pooling in her stomach.


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions, distractions.

Sitting in the back of a black, sleek town car, Kara fiddled with the latch on her clutch. After spending the afternoon pouring over the incident with Lena and eating more potstickers than an alien should ever consume, Kara finally managed to call Alex to ask her for advice. Her older sister had been annoyed at first as it seemed like she was still in Detective Sawyer's company but the annoyance quickly faded when she heard how serious her sister's voice was. Alex was quick to confirm Kara suspicions; Lena had asked her to dinner as a date, not a friendly outing. Alex also advised her to wear her strapless blue dress that brought out her eyes before laughing and hanging up.

'What a great help she was', Kara thought as the driver made his way through National City. The alien didn't even try to get the location of dinner from him; she had a suspicion that Lena had him under strict instruction to not say anything. So, instead, Kara took the time alone to calm her nerves.

After a few more minutes of driving, the car pulled up in front of Marku, an upscale sushi restaurant CatCo just did a piece on last week. Kara had read it; apparently it was impossible to get a reservation there for at least four months and only the hottest, wealthiest clientele were served. It should come as no surprise that Lena was able to get them into such a lavish place. Still, Kara couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

The driver opened her door and motioned her towards the entry way. Red carpet lined the doorway, giving one the feeling of being extremely important even when going to dinner. A man in a pressed suit opened the restaurant door for her and she made her way to the maitre.

"Hello," she said awkwardly, fiddling with her glasses, "I don't have a reservation....."

"Then we cannot serve you," the man said, snootily.

Kara was taken aback by his rudeness, "Right, I get that. But I'm supposed to be...."

"Excuse me, ma'am, if you do not have a reservation I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Maybe you can try the burger joint down the block."

The alien's jaw dropped; she had never felt so insulted in her life! As much as she wanted to spend time with Lena, she was not about to be subjected to such a horrible person. She was about to turn around and head back home when she caught sight of a beautiful figure walking towards them.

Lena was wearing a sleeveless black dress and red satin pumps. Her hair was pulled into a slick ponytail that accented her sharp jawline. Her lips were painted candy apple red and her green eyes flashed dangerously. It was all Kara could do not to gawk at her.

Lena stopped next to Kara, "Is everything okay here?"

The maitre' eyes widened comically, "Oh my gosh, Miss Luthor. I am so, so sorry! I had no idea she was your guest!"

Lena raised an eyebrow at him, "Hmm, I'm sure you didn't. Maybe next time instead of being a pompous ass you'll remember this is your job and you should take it seriously. Miss Danvers, right this way," the CEO strode confidently towards the back of the restaurant, leaving both the maitre and Kara staring after her. It took Kara a moment before her brain kickstarted and she followed Lena to their table.

The shorter brunette pulled out one of the high back chairs for Kara. A small blush creeped onto her cheeks as she sat down. Lena wasted no time pouring them both a glass of champagne from the bottle chilling next their table.

"I apologize, Miss Danvers. I didn't realize the staff here were on such high horses."

"Kara," the alien said, smiling, "I insist."

Lena smiled, "As you wish, Kara," a shiver ran down Kara's spine and suddenly she wished she could hear the CEO say her name in a much less crowded setting. She shook her head.

"This place looks incredible," Kara said, taking in the dark wood furniture and colorful Japanese paintings on the wall.

"Isn't it?" Lena agreed, "I've been wanting to check out the food but never seemed to have the time. I'm glad I could bring you here."

Kara couldn't help the silly grin on her face. Lena had a way of making everything inside of her gooey and warm. "I'm glad I came too."

Their conversation was cut short when a waitress came to take their orders. With Kara's permission, Lena ordered two chef specials and more champagne. Kara couldn't help but find the way Lena took command incredibly hot. It seemed like Lena's cutthroat tendencies that she used at L-Corp transferred to everyday situations and the alien found herself wanting to see more of it, more of Lena herself.

"So, Kara," Lena started, "Tell me more about you. I feel like I hardly know anything."

Kara shrugged, "There's not much to tell. I was adopted and I have an older sister named Alex. I've been at CatCo for almost four years but I have a true passion for painting. I can't get enough of it."

"So why write?" Lena asked.

"Don't get me wrong; I love to write and I love chasing down leads. But, with painting, I feel so free. There are no rules; it's just me and the colors. It's exactly what I need in my everyday life. Sometimes things can be so......loud."

Lena regard her for a few moments. Kara felt her cheeks heat up. Maybe she said too much; maybe getting too deep too fast was scaring Lena off. The alien was about to open her mouth and take it all back when her cell phone started ringing. She looked apologetically at the CEO before taking the phone out of her purse. Seeing Alex's name on the screen made all the red flags in her mind go up. She knew her sister wouldn't be calling unless the DEO was having a real emergency. She fought back a group of frustration.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said, standing, "Work never sleeps, you know."

Lena nodded, knowingly, "Don't I know it."

The alien hesitated, even know she could practically feel Alex's glare on her for not picking up her phone, "Can we do this again, sometime? Possibly when I don't have to rush off like this?"

The CEO smiled, her white teeth sparkling in the dim lighting, "I'm looking forward to it, Kara."


	3. A Super Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl gets nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested my thoughts about 2x06 so here's what I hope will happen:  
> 1\. Maggie and Alex start to get together because their perfect for each other  
> 2\. Lena admits she likes Kara (because she obviously does)  
> 3\. The Flash comes back (it probably won't happen but I would love to see more Kara/Barry bro time)

Kara was feeling grumpy.

The DEO was tracking an alien with electroshock powers and was hellbent on gathering National City's richest together in order to auction them off for ransom money. She had a slight showdown with the monster when they chased it to the outskirts of the city. After the creature's powers almost destroyed her multiple  times, Alex had pulled her out of the field and demanded she spend some more time training before facing it again.

Being sidelined for the time being was only one of the reasons Kara found herself glaring at anyone who walked by her. Due to chasing the alien, the Kryptonian was unable to reach out to Lena to reschedule their date. It had been three days since she rushed out at dinner and Kara figured the other woman was thinking that she was blowing her off. Out of pure frustration, the alien threw a paper ball into the air and disintegrated it with her heat vision.

"Whoa there, cowgirl. Easy with the heat ray," Alex teased, coming to sit next to her at the long steel table. Kara rolled her eyes.

"What else do you expect me to do with all my free time? I already fought five different agents and reorganized my day planner for CatCo. I'm going stir crazy!"

The brunette shook her head at her sister's toddler like antics, "Well, I guess it's your lucky day."

"Why do you say that?" Kara raised her eyebrow.

"J'onn wants you to fly over to L-Corp; since the alien is targeting National City's richest people, Lena Luthor is definitely at the top of the must watch list. We need you to go over there and make sure no one is trying to attack her or her company."

Kara's eyes brightened. This was perfect! She had been missing Lena and, even though she couldn't be Kara, it was great knowing she could spend just a little bit of time with her. She tried to downplay her excitement so that Alex didn't get suspicious.

"Oh, no problem," she said, nonchalantly, "I'll go over there as soon as possible."

Alex smirked, seeing right through Kara's facade, "Be sure not to take too long at your girlfriend's place, lover girl. You're still on the job."

Kara tried very hard not to let a blush creep up her cheeks at her sister's teasing, "Shut up, Alex! I'm going to patrol now," she made her way out of the DEO, her super hearing picking up the agent's laughter echoing behind her.

_________________________________________________________

Kara flew through the sky of National City, grateful that she could be her true self before coming face to face with Lena. Since she was little, Kara could always find comfort and solace in flying; it made her feel weightless and unattached from her worries and cares. Being around Lena stirred many emotions inside of her, some of which she had never felt before. Kara knew she had to take whatever was between them slowly or else she would end up looking foolish or, worse, her heart would be broken.

The Kryptonian landed softly on L-Corp's top balcony, the one she knew was attached to Lena's office. She could see the soft glow of light coming from the CEO's desk; it didn't come as a surprise that Lena was working late. The woman was determined and passionate; both traits made Kara's heart speed up. She could see the CEO hunched over some paperwork, strands of dark hair escaping her French braid and framing her beautiful face. Kara didn't even notice how close she was to the glass door until she bumped into it. Her cheeks instantly reddened when Lena's head snapped up and they locked eyes.

The CEO let out a Cheshire like grin before moving the paperwork to the side. She moved to her balcony and unlocked the door, ushering the superhero into her space. 

"Supergirl," Lena purred as Kara made her way inside the office, "What a pleasant  surprise."

The Kryptonian took a deep breath before answering, "Hello, Miss Luthor. I apologize for dropping in on you like this but I have some intell that you might in danger."

Lena closed the door before making her way back to her desk. She sat gracefully before motioning for Kara to sit across from her, "Danger, you say? Whoever could be after me?"

The alien smiled at bit at the dark joke, "I know I'm invading your space but I wanted to make sure you and your employees were safe."

"Why, Supergirl, I didn't know you cared so much," The CEO grinned, making Kara's heart  stop for a minute. She thanked Rao that she could keep her cool around such a seductive woman, "Would you like a drink? Did they have alcohol where you're from?"

Kara shook her head, "Oh, no thank you. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Come on, just one drink? I promise I won't tell anyone," Lena made her way to the other side of her office where her mini bar stood. The Kryptonian watched in fascination as Lena's strong yet delicate hands made two drinks in crystal tumblers that probably cost twice as much as Kara's rent. The CEO handed one to the superhero, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. Kara carefully took a sip of her own. She wasn't a stranger to drinking; she did grow up with a human sister who went through rebellion phases and took her along for them. But, since she couldn't get drunk, Kara found no reason to indulge. She couldn't help the face she made when she tasted the bitter and stinging liquid.

"Not your cup of tea?" Lena teased, settling behind her desk once again.

"Just not use to the taste," Kara rasped out, setting her drink on the edge of the pristine white desk.

"So," Lena smiled, her teeth as white as the first snowfall of winter, "Who is really after me, Supergirl? If you're here, should I assume I have to up my security detail?"

The Kryptonian let out a sigh, "I can't tell you what is after you as that is classified but I can assure you that they are not friendly. I would suggest being more vigilante and adding more guards to your detail wouldn't hurt. But, I've seen you in action; I know you can take care of yourself."

Lena chuckled, tracing the rim of her glass with one slender finger. Kara couldn't look away, "I grew up in a tough family, Supergirl. I'm no strangers to threats. But, thank you for the compliment. It means a lot coming from the Girl of Steel herself," Kara couldn't contain her eyeroll, "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Kara cursed herself for being so obnoxious, "No, you didn't. I'm sorry. It's just.... I'm trying so hard to have a reputation separate from Superman. Don't get me wrong; he's a great guy and everything, but, I'm my own kind of superhero, you know?"

Lena nodded,"I know exactly how you feel. That is why I moved t Nation City, to get away from my family's looming shadow. I know what it's like to want to forge your own path in life," The two women regarded each other, "Who knew a Luthor and a Super could have so much in common, huh?"

Kara smiled, brightly, "I didn't expect it but I'm grateful it's there," she was about to say more when her phone beeped because of a message from Alex. Opening it up, Kara read that the DEO had a lead on where the alien was hiding. The Kryptonian sighed; once again her super life was getting in the middle of her personal life.

"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor, but I have to go. Duty calls," Kara nodded before making her way back to the balcony. She was about to take off when she felt a soft, warm hand grab her wrist lightly. She turned to find Lena standing closely to her. Kara hoped that the CEO couldn't hear her heart beating fast.

"Don't be a stranger, Supergirl. My door is open for anything you need. And, I mean anything," Kara couldn't miss the seductive tone Lena's voice held as their eyes locked together. Gulping, the Kryptonian smiled weakly before flying off into the night.


	4. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is super smooth and Kara can't contain herself.

Sitting down at her desk with a sigh, Kara moaned lightly at the feeling of not being on her feet any longer. It was times like these that the Kryptonian was grateful that Miss Grant gave her a private office; it was the one place in CatCo that she could take a deep breath and relax. She felt like everything was moving in warp speed; layouts needed to printed, reports needed to be handed in, and, even though Kara wasn't an assistant anymore, she still felt responsible for everything that was going on. She even skipped lunch due to being so busy all morning.

She was about to take a short nap when there was a soft knock at her door. She cursed the fact that her office didn't have windows before remembering her X-ray vision. Kara shook her head; she really needed to get some sleep. She skipped over peeping through the door and instead quietly used her super speed to open her door. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Lena! Hi, what are you doing here?" It was then that Kara smelled something amazing. She looked down to see Lena carrying a take out bag from Noonan's. Her mouth started to water.

Lena smirked, "A little birdy told me you skipped lunch today because you were saving the office from a disaster. so, I thought I would pop by and make sure you were starving yourself to death."

Kara made a quick mental list of who could have possibly told Lena that she missed lunch and the only person she could think of was Winn. She made a note to thank him the next time she saw him. "Well, I'm not one to turn down food. Please, come in," she ushered the CEO into her office.

Lena put the food on Kara's desk as she took a look around the space, "Wow, Kara, I'm impressed. Cat Grant is not known for giving opportunities like this. You must be an amazing reporter."

Kara blushed, "Thank you. I haven't started reporting, I'm afraid. I'm still learning a lot before Miss Grant will send me into the field."

"I'm sure she'll send you out there any day now," The CEO flashed her pearly whites at the superhero and Kara almost swooned, "Here, eat. Please," she gestured to the bag.

Kara opened it up to find her usual order prepared: a hamburger, fries, and a strawberry shake. While she was so excited to chow down, the reporter in her was curious as to how Lena knew to get this exact order.

"This is my favorite," Kara observed, "Did your little birdy tell you that as well?"

Lena chuckled, "No, I'm afraid that was all me. Noonan's a National City hotspot; I assumed you had to go there at least once or twice. Imagine my surprise when I mentioned your name and the waiter knew exactly who I was talking about."

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, "I don't cook much."

"So it seems."

The women lapsed into a momentary silence before the Kryptonian broke it, "Is there another reason for your visit, Miss Luthor?"

"Hmmm," Lena said, surprised by Kara's forwardness, "I guess I'm not as subtle as I think I am. I came here to talk to you about something."

Kara's stomach dropped, "If this is about me not calling you....."

The CEO held up her hand to silence Kara, "Not at all, Kara. We all lead busy lives; I am the last person to fault you for that. No, I came here to talk to you about a certain superhero."

"Supergirl?" Kara asked, munching on a fry, "What about her?"

Lena set her purse down on one of Kara's spare chairs, "I wanted to ask your thoughts on her. Word about the city is that you two are very.....close."

The fry she was eating hurt as she swallowed it; she tried not to show the pain she was feeling. "Supergirl is a close friend, yes. She's saved me a bunch of times; I guess she thinks we're kindred spirits."

"And, what do you think, Kara?"

The Kryptonian paused before answering, "I think National City is a better place because of Supergirl. She stands for truth and justice; it's exactly what the people of this city needs."

 "So you think we'll all better off with Supergirl around?" Kara nodded, "Well, that's settled then!"

Kara tilted her head in confusion, "What is settled?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on Supergirl because I want to hire her to do a little security work for me. It seems like danger never stops when you're a Luthor and I need the best protection possible. Supergirl is the best there is, you said it yourself."

Kara's eyes widened comically, "Wh.....what? You want Supergirl to be your...bodyguard? She doesn't do private security!"

Lena shook her head, "Not a bodyguard, Kara, just as someone who can keep an extra eye on things at L-Corp. My business is everything and I cannot afford anything to go wrong. Do you think she would be up for it?"

Kara adjusted her glasses again, "Ummm, I'm not sure. I'd have to talk to her about it first."

The CEO clapped her hands, "Wonderful! How about the three of us hash out the details over dinner tonight? Say 8:00 at my apartment?"

The Kryptonian almost choked on her milkshake; Lena wanted her to come over with Supergirl?! How was she going to make this happen? This could blow up in her face!

But, with one look at the earnest look on Lena's face, Kara knew she wasn't gong to say no.

"Sure. 8:00 sounds great."


	5. Dinner for Two (and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to be everywhere at once.

"I would like to go on record, again, and say this is a bad idea, again," Alex drawled from her place on Kara's couch. The Kryptonian was running around her apartment trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for dinner; she had enlisted  Alex's help on what to wear but her sister was just eating her snacks and throwing out the occasional sassy comment.

"What about this?" Kara stood in front of her sister wearing a strapless olive green cotton dress. Alex scrunched up her nose.

"Kara, what is that? You look like you're wearing a string bean?" Kara rolled her eyes and went back into her bedroom. The brunette went back to munching on her popcorn before her baby sister came back with a dove gray dress that flared around her hips and had sheer long sleeves. She let out a low whistle.

"Wow, sis, you look incredible! Lena won't be able to keep her hands off you!"

The Kryptonian smoothed down her dress to soothe her growing nerves, "That's not what this is about, Alex. We're having dinner to talk about security concerns."

Alex rolled her eyes and threw some popcorn at her sister, "You are such a noob. Twelve years on this planet and you're still a naive little alien."

Kara narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me use my heat vision."

"I'm not scared," the brunette stuck her tongue out at her. Kara ignored her sister, going into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, "So, about this whole Supergirl appearance, how are you going to pull it off? Are you going to ask J'onn for help again?"

"No," Kara called from the bathroom, "It would feel like having a chaperone there all night."

"Because it's a date?" Alex sing-songed.

The Kryptonian came out holding her hair between a curling iron, "No, because J'onn is basically our grumpy space dad. Besides, he wouldn't exactly approve of me offering my services to L-Corp."

"That's not all you'll be offering," Alex mumbled under her breath. The pillow that hit her in the head made it clear that her sister heard her clearly.

Finally, Kara emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of sweet smelling perfume; her curls were piled messily in a bun near the base of her neck and Alex could see mascara behind Kara's glasses. Looking closer at her sister, Alex could see the Supergirl uniform peeking out from the collar of the dress.

She snickered, "'You might want to put that away, Kar." The Kryptonian looked confused until Alex pointed at the uniform. Kara let out a squeak before tucking it back in place.

"Thanks, Al! That was a close one!" She let out a deep breath, "Okay, I think I'm ready. Or as I'll ever be."

Alex got up and held Kara by the shoulders, "Look, I know I tease you a lot but, seriously, you look beautiful and I know you're going to have fun tonight. Just, please be careful. This isn't Lucy or Winn; revealing your identity to Lena could have a lot of complications, especially for Clark. Please remember that, okay?"

Kara nodded. She appreciated how Alex always looked out for her. She leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Alex. I'll call you later. Love you!" Kara grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

__________________________________________

Standing in the private elevator going up to Lena's apartment, Kara fiddled with her glasses as she went over the plan one more time in her head. She was going to set out for a phone call, courtesy of Alex, and then Supergirl would appear but only until "danger" called. Lena couldn't be mad at a superhero doing her job. This way she could get through this night without revealing her identity but still give Lena what she wants. She was pulled from her thoughts went the elevator signaled that she had arrived.

The doors opened to reveal a grand hallway lined with marble tiling. As Kara made her way further into the apartment, she could see real and expensive paintings hanging on the walls. The hallway led into the kitchen which looked like something Martha Stewart designed with stainless steel appliances and fresh cut flowers everywhere. And there was Lena, barefoot in a deep maroon dress, making dinner. Her hair was pulled back in a no nonsense bun; it made her jawline look sharper and stronger. Kara had to remind herself to breathe.

Lena covered the pot she was stirring and turned to her guest, "Kara, welcome! I'm glad you had no trouble finding the place."

Kara smiled, "It was no trouble at all. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you so much," Lena moved two wine glasses between them, "Fancy some wine?"

The Kryptonian put her purse on the island counter and took a seat on one of the stools, "Why not?" It didn't escape her that she broke her no drinking rule twice for Lena; it also didn't escape her that she didn't mind breaking the rules for her.

Lena poured them each a glass and held up her own, "To a wondrous and productive evening." Kara clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine. "Will Supergirl be joining us soon?" The Kryptonian almost choked. 

"Oh...yea...yeah! Yes, of course she is!" Kara said, trying to regain her composure, "You know superheroes; their job is never done."

The CEO chuckled softly, "It seems that way, doesn't it?" She turned away from Kara and missed the way she glanced hurriedly at her phone, willing it to ring. "I hope you like spaghetti; I have to admit that it's the only thing I know how to cook well."

Kara took another sip of wine, "Oh I love spaghetti! Alex use to make it for me every time I was sad. It was only of the only things that could cheer me up."

Lena titled her head in question, "Were you often sad as a child?"

The Kryptonian fiddled with the stem of her glass, "Not sad, per say. Just.... lost, I guess. Being adopted really didn't give me a place in the world; in fact, it made finding who I was that much harder."

The CEO nodded in agreement, "I completely understand, Kara. Life before the Luthors was hard but being a part of their family didn't give me the stable feeling I thought it would. If it wasn't for Lex, I fear life would have been completely unlivable."

"What happened with your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lena shook her head, "I don't mind at all. They....weren't the best people. Yes, they showered Lex and I with expensive presents and trips but they weren't real parents. They had no problem reminding me that Lex was their real child; they went so far as to send me to boarding school so that they wouldn't have to explain my presence to their friends. It was a hard life but it made me the woman I am today. The Luthors may be awful but I have to give their credit for my success."

Kara took in everything Lena said; she couldn't imagine growing up with parents who were so cold and unloving. Even Eliza on her worst day sounded better than living with the Luthors. Not only that, Kara was fortunate to have a sibling who would risk life and limb for her; she could tell Lena still loved her brother but she could also see the sadness in her eyes. Without hesitation, the Kryptonian leaned over and covered Lena's hand with her own. When green eyes met blue, the two women stared at each other for a moment. Without realizing it, their faces had come closer and closer together until Kara could practically feel the softness of Lena's lips. She was about to throw caution to the wind and lean all the way in when she heard the chirp of her phone. They broke apart, both blushing wildly. Lena turned back to check on dinner while Kara took a deep breath before taking out her phone.

"I'm sorry. It's my sister. I have to take this," she said, hurriedly. Lena nodded in understanding and Kara made her way out of the apartment.

"Thanks, Al," Kara said, still out of breath.

"You okay, Kar?" Alex asked. Kara could feel her sister's amusement radiating through the phone, "You sound out of breath."

"Just nervous about changing, is all," Kara hoped she would believe her lie.

"Mmhmm, whatever you say. Be careful. Love you," Alex hung up.

The Kryptonian took a breathe before tucking her phone into her dress pocket. Then, after checking that she had closed the door insecurely behind her, Kara made her way to one of the hallway windows, opened it, and jumped out.


	6. A Surprising Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered.

Kara took a deep breath before tapping lightly on the glass panel that protected the warmth of Lena's apartment from the harsh cold of her balcony. She pulled slightly on the front of her uniform, hoping her S was straight and she pushed some of her hair behind her ears, a nervous habit that replaced fidgeting with her glasses. After a few moments of waiting, the Kryptonian was graced with Lena's beautiful smile as she opened up her door.

"Supergirl," Lena greeted, warmly, "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here."

Kara smiled, thankful that she was in a dark enough spot on the balcony that Lena couldn't see her blush, "It's nice to see you too, Miss Luthor."

"Please, come in," the Kryptonian floated gently into Lena's apartment, taking it in as if she was seeing it for the first time, "Kara had to step out for a phone call but I am sure she'll be joining us soon."

Kara smiled, weakly, "It's not trouble, Miss Luthor. I know Kara is very busy. She said something about you wanting to talk about security concerns?"

Lena led them into the kitchen and Kara couldn't help her mouth watering from the delicious smells coming from the CEO's stove. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hasn't eaten in a while. Kara met Lena's eyes and noticed her smirking.

"Hungry?" The CEO said, teasingly.

Kara chuckled, "Fighting crime works up an appetite, I suppose."

"I would serve dinner but I would hate to be rude to Kara. Do you mind?"

Kara cursed herself internally but nodded, "Of course not, Miss Luthor. I wouldn't want to be rude, either."

"While we wait, we can chat," Lena moved around the island counter to sit on the stool next to Kara. The Kryptonian lowered herself gently next to Lena, trying with all her might to not break any of her expensive things, "So, I wanted your advice on how to better protect myself?"

Kara furrowed her brows, "Like, teach you to fight?"

The CEO shook her head, "No, Supergirl. I invited you here to ask you for your help. As I am sure you are aware, there are many people in this city who want to see me hurt. I am not known for caving to bullies; I will not stop spreading my message just because some people want to see me fail. I'm asking you, Supergirl, for your protection."

Kara took a pause before she spoke, "I don't do private security, Miss Luthor. If I did, everyone would want to pay me to be their personal bodyguard. It's not fair."

"That's true," Lena said, leaning closer to Kara, "But I think I have a way to convince you to help me."

Now Kara was very confused, "How?"

The CEO stood up from her seat and moved to stand in between Kara's knees. The Kryptonian swallowed so hard she was sure Lena could hear it. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that it would pop out of her chest. Lena made no move to acknowledge Kara's nervousness; instead, she leaned in so close that Kara could feel her breath against her ear. Despite her control over her instincts, Kara couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at Lena's closeness to her. Lena leaned in as close as she could, placing her hands on Kara's shoulders, squeezing her muscles lightly.

"I know your greatest weakness." Kara looked into cloudy green eyes with a confused but slightly aroused expression.

"What is it?" She croaked.

"It's me, Kara."


	7. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and support xoxoxo

_"It's me, Kara."_

The Kryptonian couldn't believe her highly sensitive ears; did Lena just say her name? Her _secret_ name?!

The CEO smiled at Kara's confused and shocked face, "You seem surprised, Kara. Did you think I didn't know?"

"H.....h....how?" Kara stammered out, "How did you know...I mean I'm not....I don't know what you heard."

Lena put a finger to Kara's lips delicately, "Shhh. It's okay. But you need to calm down before your pretty little head explodes."

Kara stood up quickly and began pacing, "Is this why you invited me over? To blackmail me because you think you know who I am?"

"No, of course not," Lena said, feeling hurt, "Do you really think so little of me?"

Kara stopped pacing when she hurt the vulnerable tone in Lena's voice. She instantly felt guilty; she didn't want to think that Lena would ever try to hurt her but she also couldn't take any chances. If the world found out who she really was, she would never get a moment's peace. She ran a hand through her hair, "Look, Lena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." The CEO stayed quiet, hugging herself. Kara moved over to her slowly. "But, I have to know how you found out."

Lena sighed, "Kara, you know who my brother is. His obsession with Superman didn't end there; he had to know everything about where he came from and who his people were. I found his files after he was sent to jail."

Kara was shocked, "You knew this whole time?"

The other woman nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to tell, Kara. I figured you used your secret identity to have a peace of normalcy in your life. You do so much for the world; it would be cruel to take that away from you."

The Kryptonian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was the woman who was related to the most alien hating family in the world and yet she had no ill will towards Kara. She knew her secret way before moving to National City and, yet, she didn't try to expose her. In fact, Lena was making an effort to get to know her as both Kara and Supergirl; that was something most people avoided doing. She was either one or the other; a naive reporter or a crime fighting hero. Lena saw both sides of her and still liked her. Kara looked at Lena and couldn't fight the smile creeping onto her face.

"Lena," she said, slowly, "I can't thank you enough for not exposing my secret."

Lena shook her head, "You and Mr. Kent are allowed to have normal lives, Kara. Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you have to give up every piece of yourself 24/7."

The Kryptonian moved so she was standing next to Lena. She reached out and uncrossed Lena's arms. As gently as she could, Kara wrapped the CEO's arms around her neck before putting her hands on Lena's hips, "You are an incredible woman, Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled, shyly, "You're not so bad yourself, Kara Zor-El."

Hearing her birth name on Lena's lips was too much for the Kryptonian and she closed the distance between them, kissing Lena passionately.


	8. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you for all of your support!

Kara and Lena kissed passionately for a few minutes, holding each other as close as they could. The CEO wrapped her arms around tighter around Kara’s neck, angling herself so she could feel every muscle in the superhero’s body. She lightly moaned as Kara pulled her up until she sat on the counter. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, pulling her so there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

Unfortunately for Lena, breathing soon became an issue and she pulled back, her cheeks flushed. “Wow,” she breathed out, “That was…..amazing.”

Kara grinned, playing with Lena’s hair idly, “You’re amazing.”

The CEO couldn’t help the blush that crept up her neck, “How are you Supers so smooth?”

The Kryptonian gripped Lena’s waist tighter, “It’s easy when it comes to beautiful, dark haired women.”

Lena giggled, “Do you often sweet talk dark haired women?”

Kara pretended to think for a moment, “Hmmm, nope. Just one. You may know her; she’s brilliant and selfless and a great kisser.”

The CEO moved her hands to frame Kara’s face, “If you keep talking like that, we will never make it to dinner.”

The Kryptonian gave her a toothy smile, “Maybe we shouldn’t have dinner right away.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena raised her eyebrow, “What should we do instead?” Kara said nothing; instead, she lifted the CEO up effortlessly and began to walk them to her bedroom.

“Maybe you should let me show you how grateful I am for your selfless act,” Kara laid her down and hovered over the brunette, biting her lower lip. She reached for the zipper on the side of Lena’s dress and started to slowly pull it down. When it reached the bottom, the Kryptonian pushed the dress down until it reached Lena’s hip. Using just her fingertips, she traced random patterns over the CEO’s chest, right before the edge of her bra.

Lena couldn’t help the shuddering breath that came out of her, “By all means, Girl of Steel. Show me what you got.”


End file.
